


Help Me if You Can

by miaastrawberry



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaastrawberry/pseuds/miaastrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a vague prompt on tumblr in which I was asked to write something about Zeno that happened between the time of the original dragons and the present.<br/>So I was inspired to write this one shot about Zeno bringing a child back to his village after his father was killed. </p>
<p>Spoilers for the Zeno arc of Akatsuki no Yona.<br/>Violence ahead, though I didn't get into too much details so I didn't think the tag "graphic depitctions of violence" applied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me if You Can

Zeno sat up in a tree, glancing towards the dawning sun over Kouka. Decades, no, centuries had passed since he’d last felt so good about himself. He had done a good deed and had reunited a lost child with his village, giving him the peace he never could have. Life was worth living if it meant bringing happiness to others while he waited on his fate. In the end, he was the only one that wouldn’t reach the Heavens and, even with the years gone by, this thought still felt worse than the first time he was stabbed. But for now, knowing he had potentially saved a child’s life was enough to make him feel good about his poisoned gift. 

It had all happened very fast too, in a sort of flash that the Ouryuu himself couldn’t describe. One minute he was staring from beneath the bushes at a man and his child picking apples and, the next, bandits were surrounding them and requesting all the goods they had. Terrified, the kid held on to his guardian and tried to hide his already masked face behind his legs. These men, caught in the middle of some unfortunate events, were the previous and current Seiryuu. Already aware that the elder’s force of life was fainting by the second, Zeno got into a battle stance. He was pleasantly surprised, however, as the man took out each and every single of the crooks out with nothing but an unguarded sword. It wasn’t long before the battle was over, or so it seemed, but one of the thieves had managed to gather enough strength to stab the adult through the heart before falling to the ground, lifeless. 

Zeno let out a gasp. What kind of monster killed a man in front of his child? And more importantly, why didn’t the child use his powers? The previous Seiryuu could have protected him; he would have lived for at least a month longer if the monstrous being hadn’t abruptly stopped his breathing. He still had enough strength. Heart crumbling into pieces, the Ouryuu decided it was time for him to come out of hiding. Someone had to take care of the child even if it only meant bringing him back to his village. 

“Mister golden dragon, please help Seung-Soo!”, the kid pleaded, a tear rolling down his cheek. Zeno knelt in front of the Seiryuu and tried to wipe his face clean. 

“Zeno will bring you back to your village, alright?” 

The kid nodded in agreement, weeping like any child would after witnessing such a horrifying scene. Even at such a young age, he knew that nothing could help the man who had cared for him his whole life. Neither of them spoke a word on the way, unable to say anything that could divert their attention from the terrifying blood bath. Once they arrived at the gate of Abi’s former residence, the villagers rushed towards them. Apparently, outsiders still weren’t welcomed in the mighty dragon warriors’ villages. The Seiryuu waved goodbye before he was engulfed by a sea of people, Zeno already disappearing deep within the lands of the Fire Tribe. 

Up on his branch, the Ouryuu smiled. Perhaps an eternity helping others wasn’t so bad after all. At least, it gave him something to do while waiting for the red dragon’s reincarnation to walk the Earth. Of course, he had no idea of the times that were to come and just how much happiness he’d bring others just by being himself. He also had no idea that he’d one day cross paths with that child again, only to find out he had grown up to take care of the next generation Seiryuu himself and that he, Zeno, would fight alongside his son to protect King Hiryuu and all of Kouka kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some problems writing this, mostly because my room has been an oven for the past week and I couldn't concentrate very well. I am open to criticism, as long as you're nice about it.  
> I know I still have a long way to go to perfect my writing, so I appreciate every piece of feedback I get. :)


End file.
